The Light of Yensid
by Shiva the Sarcastic
Summary: Thousands of years after the mighty wizard passed on, Maleficent returns to unite all the worlds of Disney under her banner of darkness. However, six young heroes will step up to the plate to challenge her.
1. Prologue: Fall of Yensid

Hi-De-Ho there folks. I'm here for another story. Don't worry; I haven't abandoned my other stories, although "The Hybrid Prophecy" is giving me trouble creatively. I just need inspiration to keep going. Anyway, I bring you a brand new story. I hope that my usual readers enjoy this new epic tale, and that I can get new readers to enjoy this. I was inspired to do this by the work of jedimickey and his wonderful "Disney Warrior" series. This is also dedicated to him. Remember, I do not accept flames, only constructive criticism and such.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except the ones I create.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

It is written upon every star in the endless cosmos, and in the depths of the emerald seas, that Yensid the Wise, the first ruler of Disney-La, would rise again should his kingdom face destruction and death. 

Yensid was a mighty wizard who brought peace and stability to an anarchic world, where brother fought brother, and various warlords struggled for control. Thus the people named their new kingdom Disney-La, the first part of the name being Yensid's name spelled backwards. At first he renounced the title, but knowing that chaos and destruction would begin again, he finally relented.

As a king, he ruled wisely and justly; as a wizard, he was unmatched in power and skill, and as a man, his kindness and humility knew no bounds. Of course he had his quirks; He particularly liked to transform his servants into living room furniture and back again, but he claimed that was all in good fun. Under his rule, the land prospered like no other and soon after the land began to civilize itself.

However, there were those who were jealous and spiteful of Yensid, envious to the point of murder. One such person was Maleficent, a powerful sorcereress in her own right. She felt that she was entitled to the role of empress, so she could mold her kingdom to her own liking. She felt she was far more powerful than Yensid, making her far more deserving of his position. Soon, she gathered a legion of followers to do her bidding, most of whom were former warlords and their soldiers. The warlords were then transformed into generals for her army.

As soon as her army was formed, she began to plot against her rival. During his time, she was sure that Yensid was far too busy to have advanced any farther in magic, while she had delved deeper into the dark arts.

Then at last, Maleficent and her troops launched the most massive attack ever undertaken by any mortal being. Villages, towns, and farms were destroyed in a fiery blaze. Hundreds of thousands of people were slain and massacred in most horrific ways. Piles of bodies were left for the buzzards. The bodies that were left were gathered together and burned in a large funeral pyre.

Soon, Maleficent was upon the castle, and despite the valiant efforts of the palace guards and soldiers, they were easily outnumbered and overrun. All that stood in the path of the marauding invaders were cut down and slain.

Soon, Maleficent's army came upon the magnificent throne room where Yensid ruled the once peaceful land. However, Yensid was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, a black, misty shadow arrived and it soon took shape of the dark sorcereress. She raised her staff and banged it on the floor.

"Yensid, you old coward, come out and face your destruction! If you are so powerful, why do you hide from me?!" she cried.

Soon, the doors on the opposite side of the room flew open in a mighty gush of wind and there in the doorway stood the mighty wizard himself. He was about six feet tall, a medium but strong build, with a long gray beard. His gray piercing eyes stared into Maleficent, as if he were looking right into the very pit of her dark, heartless soul.

Then, with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed, he spoke in a calm yet confident tone.

"Maleficent, why do you and your soldiers defile my house and kingdom? I believe you have a kingdom of your own, east of the Xarjong Mountains."

His rival scowled deeply.

"You know as well as I that that place can hardly be called a _kingdom_. It is a barren wasteland filled with death and decay. You left that part of this world horribly scarred, and _you_ banished us there. I have come for what is rightfully mine." she screeched with utter contempt.

"Those lands were too far gone for me to save. Also, if you remember, those lands were destroyed not by my hands, but by _yours_. You and your warlords laid waste to that region. I could not have another war on my hands, and thus I banished you to your own creation. You always reap what you sew. Thus those lands _are_ your kingdom." he said calmly.

Maleficent looked as though she was about to leap and kill him then and there. However, she took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"It matters not what you say, for I have come to claim your kingdom and mold it in my image." She said while regaining her composure.

Yensid uncrossed his arms, ready to do battle. Soon, the ultimate battle of good and evil magic began. Each one unleashed their magic upon the other. Maleficent was quite surprised that the elderly wizard could put up a powerful fight.

The battle continued until they had nearly destroyed each other. It was a Clash of the Titans like nobody had seen before. However, the battle, as well as age, began to show its effect on the wizard king. Maleficent had managed to keep her youth through her use of the Dark Arts. She soon became aware of this weakness. She formed that evil grin that her henchmen would always fear.

"It seems that your not as spry as you used to be, _old_ man." She said with that cruel laugh of hers. (You guys know what I'm talking about if you've ever seen _Sleeping Beauty_)

Yensid knew that he had to do something if he was to save his kingdom, not to mention his own _skin_. Unfortunately, saving his own life seemed to be out of the question. He seemed to have enough power for one last attack, and one more trick up his sleeve.

At this point, Maleficent was moving in for the kill. She had transformed herself into a giant serpent. Soon she dove in for her final strike. Fortunately, she missed, or rather; Yensid dived out of the way and made her miss. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled out a sword he always hid under his cloak, and struck her right in her heart.

"AAAAAOOWWWW!!" she cried. Soon, a wind blew into the room as the once proud and powerful enchantress turned into a black mist and was carried away.

At that moment, the floors began to shake, and the castle began to quake at its very foundation. The ceiling soon crumbled on Maleficent's soldiers as they scattered. Many were crushed in their attempt to escape. All hell seemed to be loose upon their world, but Yensid appeared to be calm, even as the debris fell upon him. He mumbled something and soon the collapsing castle settled and an eerie silence took hold. Soon, two figures emerged from the rubble, looking for their fallen king. One was a young man, about twenty-three, with brown hair, blue eyes and a small goatee, the other was a young woman, around the same age as the young man, with light purple hair, green eyes and no facial hair. As the two recovered from their injuries, they searched frantically for their king. After a few minutes, they heard a heavy groan coming from the throne, whereupon Yensid sat, battered, bruised and gasping for breath. They rushed over to him, stumbling a bit over the rubble and bodies. When they reached him, he beckoned the two to lean in closer.

"Sir, you did it. Maleficent is defeated. You are victorious." the young man said until Yensid wove his hand to silence him.

"Merlin, Mim, listen to me very carefully. It is of utmost importance. I'm not long for this world, but I have to do one more thing before I depart for the afterlife, and there is one more thing I must ask of you two, my apprentices." He said very hoarsely, as the rubble had crushed most of his lungs.

"Whatever you desire, master, just tell us what is to be done." Mim replied in a worried tone. Merlin nodded in agreement. Yensid simply smiled and continued.

"When I die, this single world shall be torn asunder into many, for it was my will and power that kept our world together. I had always known that I would face Maleficent in battle and pay the ultimate price. Now listen, Maleficent is defeated, but not destroyed. She will return to bind the worlds in darkness. However, there is hope; I will leave gifts to ensure that the light shall never fade. Make sure they never fall into the hands of darkness." He said as he took his final breath.

As he passed on, his body immediately turned into a giant beam of purple energy and shot itself into the air. It hovered above the center of the castle for what seemed like an eternity. All of a sudden, the light spread all across the land, cracking the Earth into separate pieces as they floated into the sky. Violent ruptures of the entire space-time continuum raged on for a few minutes more, until all of a sudden it stopped.

Merlin and Mim, due to their magical training, had remained relatively unharmed from all the chaos, due to a force field they generated at the last moment. They lifted the shield to see that their master and teacher had passed on. However, a strange sight awaited them as they looked to the sky. The excess energy left from the universal division began to harden into six separate crystals, which suddenly shot in six separate directions. Merlin and Mim merely watched in total astonishment as what had just occurred.

"What are we supposed to do now? We don't even have the gifts that Yensid bestowed upon us. How are we supposed to keep them out of enemy hands?" she said, panicking and pacing around. Merlin simply raised his eyebrow.

"It seems that we will have to see how all of this unfolds." He said, sighing before turning to his comrade. "There's nothing else we can do."

Mim sighed and placed Merlin's hand between hers.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where we part company. Yensid said we would have to study magic on our own eventually." She said with a half-hearted smile.

Merlin looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and placed a single kiss upon her lips.

"Goodbye my love, until we meet again." He said as he disappeared into the night. Mim simply sighed and trudged off from the ruins, hoping to start her life anew.

* * *

Centuries passed and the rule and exploits of Yensid the Wise became legend, a legend taking different names among the multiverse. Soon, the centuries became millennia and Yensid was all but forgotten. 

However, he was not totally forgotten, but was in fact the inspiration for the greatest evil, and greatest adventure, that their world had ever known.

On one planet, remarkably similar to our own, somebody was hatching a plan. In a faraway land, high up on an ominous mountain, a shriek of delight could be heard.

"IT'S BRILLIANT! I cannot wait to finally unleash my plan. I have waited so long to see these worlds bow before me. It's just too bad that Yensid is gone. He won't be able to see my glorious victory. Ah well, mustn't dwell on the past." She said as she turned to several shadowed figures.

"Is everything ready?" she asked in a serious tone.

"As ready as it'll ever be babe." A voice from the back replied.

A smirk crossed the evil sorceress' lips.

"Then it begins."

* * *

Well, there we go with the prologue of my hopefully epic story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll give you three guesses on who answered Maleficent, and the first two don't count. If any of you have ideas or suggestion, just send me a message. Don't forget to review. I love you all and always remember: Never put bacon in the soap. 


	2. It Begins

Hello again, dear patrons of fine literature (cough). This is the official first chapter of _The Light of Yensid_. Our heroes will be introduced in this chapter, or maybe in the next one. It all depends on how I handle this. If any of you have suggestions on how I should handle this story, I'm ready to hear them. I'm going to try to involve almost every Disney world I can think of. Now, let us begin our story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney characters. I only own what I create.

* * *

Port Anglos (Earth-A)

Port Anglos was ablaze with celebration. The city was full of lights and cheers, gaiety and merriment. There was dancing in the streets. One would have thought it was Mardi gras, complete with booze and lots of flashing women (and men for some reason).

Tonight was the celebration of the tenth anniversary of the marriage of King Alex 1 to Queen Ariel. King Alex was once known as "The Disney Warrior", a man whom the muses will sing of forever more. He had saved the multiverse many times over. Because of his heroism, he had been made King of the multiverse, thus making him the head of the Confederation of the Multiverse (C.O.T.M.). This was an organization meant to preserve the peace and stability between separate universes. Thus this day was meant as a national holiday.

King Alex was never much for public celebrations, but Queen Ariel promised him a… _private_ celebration if he cooperated, and how could any man pass that chance up.

The king and queen, along with their daughter Arella, were inside their castle, at the head of the table in the first dining room (the castle had 42 2 dining rooms). They sat down to dinner when the king stood up to greet his guests. The King was a man of six feet, with bright blue eyes and brilliant blonde hair (not the bleached blonde, but real blonde). He was muscular, but looked scrawny. He had a small goatee which looked a bit similar to the Prince of Darkness. He suffered much teasing from his wife and daughter (He said it made him look "badass").

King Alex cleared his throat when suddenly he heard a mighty roar. It sounded like roar of a bomber plane from the Second World War. After that, a great crash was heard and parts of the ceiling came crashing down. Everyone was startled and soon dived under the table. King Alex looked out from under the table to see what the reason was for all of this hysteria. What he saw astounded him. There were two large balls of raging energy, and they seemed to be searching for something, or _someone_.

The two balls of energy hovered for what seemed to be hours. It seemed that the balls of energy were unable to see under non-organic material. Queen Ariel crawled over to her husband with her daughter not that behind.

"Alex, what's going on?" she cried.

"I don't know honey, but I intend to find out." He said in a serious tone.

He looked out from under the table and saw that he had knocked over his sword after he went down. It was lying just a yard away, out of sight of the energy balls. Kin Alex looked to see if their newfound enemy had spotted him. When he'd seen that they hadn't, he started to slowly to reach for the blade, when all of a sudden a great buzzing noise went off.

"Target sighted. Prepare to neutralize target." the voice said in a robotic tone.

It was at this point that the balls of energy began glowing brighter, with bolts of electricity flying everywhere. Alex ducked under the table, back to his wife and daughter. However, it was to no avail. The energy beings blasted the table to ashes. Alex knew that he had to do something if he was going to save his wife and child. He then jumped for his sword and pulled it from its sheath.

"All right Lite-Brites, let's finish this." He said in a determined voice.

He then waited for them to make the first move, when he suddenly felt the most unbearable pain he had ever endured in his entire life. Hell, even dying didn't feel like this. It felt as if every fiber of his being was being condensed, which just happened to be the case. His body was being converted into energy, which was then pulled into the center of the energy orbs. Nobody even heard him scream.

At this point, Queen Ariel knew that she and her daughter would be next. She then grabbed Arella by the hand and the two were off, with the balls of energy hot on their trail. They ducked through many corridors until they got to where Queen Ariel needed them to be. It was a long staircase that led to the underground docks. This was built during the reign of King Mickey after he was captured by Alex had rescued him from Maleficent. It was Ariel's only hope of saving her daughter.

Ariel then grabbed Arella by the shoulders and had her look at her mother in the eyes.

"Honey, this is very important, so listen carefully. You are going down to the docks, and take a boat to safety. Go to Port Royal and search for a man by the name of Jack Sparrow. Tell him who you are and he'll get you to safety." She said as she prepared her daughter for the voyage.

"But what about you Mom?" Arella said as tears welled up in her violet eyes.

"You'll have to go alone. I can't let them have all three of us. You're going to be the big girl you always wanted to be." She said as she held her daughter close.

"But Mommy…" Arella protested.

"GO!" Ariel said in her sternest voice. Arella then went down the staircase. She then heard a robotic voice say something akin to "Second Target sighted. Neutralize Second Target."

As the little girl paddled out from under the castle, all she could hear were her mother's screams of pain.

All throughout the multiverse, these same things were happening. From Ancient Greece all the way to Neverland; from China to the darkest jungles of Africa, the great heroes and heroines were being absorbed by these strange orbs of energy. Stranger yet was the fact that after the orbs fulfilled their objective, they disappeared into thin air and in their place came large cylindrical probes. They would land, and dig a few feet into the planet. After that, eight metallic tentacles would shoot out and attach themselves to the surface of the planet. It seemed that all hope was lost, but it was not true, for heroism can come from the most unlikely of people.

* * *

Atlantis (Earth-40)3

A great thundering roar could be heard throughout the area. Rocks fly in every which direction. One would think it was some battlefield, but that would be a stretch. It was merely an excavation. The team conducting it was at the foot of a rocky slope that led to the greatest civilization of all, Atlantis. What some consider being nothing more than ancient folklore is actually quite real (at least on _this_ Earth). A few yards away from the actual excavation site, a group of tents were set up to house the team. In one tent, one could hear the musings of someone. Sitting at a desk, there was a man of about medium height, with a somewhat scrawny yet solid build. His hair was a mixture of light brown and a faded orange. His hazel eyes were filled with deep concentration; however, they were blocked by his large glasses. This man was named Milo Thatch, the "king" of Atlantis.

"Jiminy Cricket, it has to be here! The book led me here but my team just can't find it." He said with an ever-present frustration. He was searching for the legendary "Cavern of Riches". It was a cove full of treasure; with it Atlantis could maintain a steady trade with the people of the surface world.

As he pondered this, he heard a great humming noise, swiftly followed by the piercing screams of pure terror. He rushed outside of his tent, wondering what was happening. To his horror, his team was being vaporized by mysterious balls of energy. All of a sudden, the orbs focused on him.

"Primary Target Sighted. Neutralize Target"

Milo knew that _that_ kind of statement never meant anything good. He immediately turned and ran in the opposite direction, the orbs hot in pursuit. He would turn and zigzag through all of the tents, but he was immediately found in each place he ran. Eventually he was cornered below a large slope. His mind was racing with thoughts of how he was going to escape, and if he did escape, did he have an extra pair of underwear. He then looked up and saw that the orbs were closing in, ready to strike. It was at last this last minute that Milo decided just to charge them and hope for the best. He began to run, when all of a sudden, he felt a strange burning sensation coming from his right hand. He looked and saw that a mark was forming. It was a large Y put in the middle of a pentagram. It emitted a glowing light that seemed to keep growing until it had overtaken Milo and he simply vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, in the city palace, a beautiful woman was seen dealing with a few men who appeared to be soldiers. She was an attractive woman, with white hair and piercing green eyes. She had brown skin, with well-toned body to go with it. She had a nice, curvaceous body, but what impressed most was her skill as a warrior. This was Queen Kida, the ruler of Atlantis. She was discussing how to build new fortifications for Atlantis, in case one of the monsters created should happen to go rogue and attack the city. Suddenly, a man came rushing into the room, calling for her.

"Your majesty, his Highness' excavation camp has been decimated. All of them were killed, but your husband is nowhere to be found." He said with a worried, but winded tone.

Kida immediately sprang to her feet, anxious to find her beloved.

"Sound the alarm and form a search party. We must find him!" she said with a mighty voice that belied a little worry.

Suddenly, the orbs appeared, coming this time for Kida. All that stood in their way were turned to dust. Kida then picked up her spear and lined it with power from her Atlantean crystal. She then rushed her attempted captors and hurled the spears through their cores. The spear contained enough power to destroy the orbs. There was a mighty explosion and then, silence.

Kida picked up her spear, then fell to her knees and cried. Her beloved, along with so many others, were probably killed by those horrendous monstrosities. Suddenly, her left hand began to burn, and soon the mark of a large Y in a pentagram appeared. A light appeared which consumed her, making her disappear on sight.

* * *

Caer Dallben (Earth-25)

In the Land of Prydain, all was peaceful, ever since the defeat of the Horned King at the hands of four unlikely heroes. After his defeat, they returned to Caer Dallben, the town in which Taran hailed. He soon resumed his daily chores of looking after HenWen. His friend, and secret crush, Princess Eilonwy joined him in his chores, as well as their two other companions, Fflewddur Fflam, a bard with a mysterious harp, and Gurgi, a creature of unknown origins.

One fine day, Taran was feeding HenWen, when he heard a great buzzing noise, but shrugged it off a hive of bees nearby. Suddenly, HenWen became very agitated and scurried off. Taran looked very concerned.

"What could be troubling her? That hasn't happened since the Horned King incident." He said to himself.

Suddenly, the buzzing got louder and louder until through the wall came two large orbs of energy. They sighted Taran and began to shoot energy beams. He had enough common sense to know to duck and run. He ran outside, calling for others, but they had already encountered their own troubles. There was chaos everywhere. The whole village seemed to be burning down. He rushed around, searching for Eilonwy, praying to the highest deity that she was unharmed. Once he saw her, he ran to her.

"Eilonwy, are you all right?" he asked.

"I seem to be, but I could be delusional. It's happened to me, back when the Horned King had captured me. I had a dream that…" she rambled.

"Okay good, now let's get out of here." He said as they began to run.

The orbs soon spotted them and hunted them down. As they ran, the orbs powered up and tried to hit and take them then and there. As they fired, Taran pushed Eilonwy out of the way and absorbed the whole shot. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"TARAN, NO!!" Eilonwy screamed. She ran just as the orbs closed in to absorb him. She then grabbed him and started to drag him across the ground, but it was to no avail. She could only drag him so far before she collapsed from exhaustion. Eilonwy looked and saw that this was the end. Perhaps not, for at that moment, a strange mark appeared on her hand, as well as that of Taran, which emitted a light that immediately whisked them away. All the former princess could remember was darkness and falling.

* * *

London (Earth-13)

A cold rain was falling on old London town in 1874. Many dull, soulless houses line the upper-crust neighborhoods, which added to the dreariness of the atmosphere. We focus on one house in particular. On Number Six Beaumont Avenue, there was an added sense of depression. This was the home of the Liddells, an upper-class family that stressed all of the Victorian standards. In their family room, two ladies sat. One was an older woman, about forty years old, with brown hair and green eyes, as well as a very dour expression on her face. Time had not been kind to her, for her face looked as if all color and life had been mechanically pumped out of her. The young woman sitting next to her was an eighteen year old blonde woman with blue eyes and a vivacious complexion. However, it wouldn't be too long before the doldrums tore into her soul.

Her name was Alice Liddell. The woman sitting next to her was her mother Sarah

The two women were sitting at in their respective chairs, threading their needles when all of a sudden…

"Alice, will you please watch that needle or you're going to ruin this tea cozy." Her mother scolded her. "How are you ever going to be married if you can't even do the most rudimentary tasks befitting a lady." She added with an air of despair and aggravation.

Alice shot a look of disgust and indifference at her mother.

"I'm sorry mother, but why would I want to be married now? It seems that I have my entire life ahead of me to do what I want." She responded

"Nonsense child, a lady must be married, or that lady would be considered sinful. I have not worked so hard to make proper young ladies of you and your sister to have you disgrace our family name." her mother said, trying her hardest not to shout, as it would be unladylike.

Alice had had it with her mother and her lessons about "proper ladylike behavior."

"Mother, you know I have never disgraced you. I just want my independence. I have dreams. If you can't understand that, then GOODBYE!" she said.

She then stomped out the door and out of that house/prison forever. As she soon as she was on the streets, she immediately wondered 'What am I going to do to survive?' She thought about living with her close friend Charles Dodgson, who was the same age as her, but the thought of it made her a bit uneasy. She wanted to be independent, but eighteen years of Victorian upbringing have had their effect. It would be improper for a young man and young lady to be living together unless they're married or in an insane asylum.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a humming noise behind her. She turned around and saw that a great orb of energy was trailing her.

"Primary Target Sighted. Neutralize Target." A mechanical voice droned.

Alice screamed and ran for her life as the ball of energy shot a lightning bolt which barely missed her. She ran through each alleyway, hoping to evade her would-be captors, but with only the slightest of luck. However, it ran out when she had tripped over her heels.

"Blasted heels, why couldn't mother have bought me the type of shoes I wore when I was younger." She said as she braced for the inevitable. Suddenly, a burning feeling came from her hand, and she saw a peculiar mark (Gee, I wonder what it could be, don't you?) and suddenly a familiar light shone brightly and overcame her, causing her to disappear into thin air.

* * *

Montressor (Earth-42)

Across the moonlit sky of Montressor, you could see all of the stars in heaven, including a shooting star flying right by. However, this was no shooting star at all. It was a solar surfer leaving its mark on the cosmos. Upon closer inspection, we can see the surfer himself. He was a young man about eighteen years old with flowing brown hair, part of it packed in a ponytail. His greenish-clear eyes were full of excitement. He wore a green shirt with brown pants with black boots and jacket. His name was Jim Hawkins, adventurer. Well that _was_ his title. Ever since visiting the Treasure Planet, his desire to see the stars was growing like an ever-present hunger, unsatisfied until he met the grave.

"Delbert and Mom still think of me as a child, not a man who can take care of himself. I saved them from the pirates. The stars hold so much promise for me. Hell, I wish I could explore them again." He said to himself.

Suddenly, his wrist-com went off. It was his mother calling from the Inn.

"Jim, giant energy orbs are attacking the Inn. They've already killed Delbert and his family. Just remember, I love you, and be sure to stay away. AAAAHHH!!!" she screamed as the energy balls struck her. Then, there was nothing but static.

"Mom, Mom, MOM, no, I've gotta get back to the Inn." He cried to himself.

He then immediately turned his solar surfer and headed due east towards the Inn. He flew as fast as his board could carry him (and then some). He soon came within visual sight of the Inn, and what he saw was disheartening. The entire building was aflame. Once he landed, he immediately hopped off his board and ran towards the flames to see if he could save anybody. He searched and salvaged through the rubble, when he came upon a sight that broke his heart. He had come upon the singed corpse of his mother. He picked up her corpse and walked off to give her a proper burial. He took her over the hill to bury her near the spot where she had spent many evenings with Jim looking out at the stars. After he had buried her, a sudden energy bolt shot right past his shoulder, which slightly burned his shirt. He turned around and saw the giant energy orbs which had destroyed all those he had loved.

'Probably come to finish the job.' He thought bitterly.

The orbs then began swirling, forming a whirling tornado of energy which would stun and then absorb Jim into their cores. However, Jim wasn't going without a fight or an incredible chase. He pressed a button which called his board and as soon, as he got on, he was off. The tornado was not far behind. All that crossed their paths were met with destruction. Jim led them through valley and peak until he had had enough. He would charge them in a kamikaze attack. He immediately did a 180 and headed for the tornado. He then entered their energy field. It tore at the very fiber of his being, trying to decompress him, causing him unspeakable pain. However, before the orbs could do further damage, he saw a large mark forming on his hand. It began to glow and all pain vanished. He only saw darkness and a falling sensation.

* * *

Excalibur Forest (Earth-18)

As each awoke, they realized that the six of them were in strange territory, but the sight of their loved ones excited and pleased them.

"Milo, you're all right. I'll kill the ones who tried to hurt you." Kida said with anger in her voice as she hugged Milo tight.

"Kida, its okay; we're alive and that's all that matters." Milo assured his wife. He gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Taran, you're alive. I would have died myself if I had lost you." She said with a smile. Taran smiled back.

"It'll take more than those things to get rid of a great warrior like me." He said with much pride.

"Great warrior, you ran like I did. In fact, you're the one who got me running in the first, you…" she was saying before Alice interrupted her.\

"Pardon me, but what is going on here?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Jim chimed.

"Ah, I'm glad you all could show up." A voice called from behind them.

Each one jumped in surprise and turned to meet their greeter.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I just needed some time to jumpstart my muse and force myself to type. Anyway, here are a few notes about this chapter.

1. Alex is from jedimickey's wonderful "Disney Warrior" series. Check them out because they're good reading.

2. The person who can guess why I chose the number forty-two gets a cookie.

3. I chose the numbers for their universes due to their release dates. "Alice" was Disney's thirteenth animated feature, and so on.

I've also decided on couples, and here they are: Milo/Kida

Taran/Eilonwy

Alice/Jim

Remember to review, but only give constructive criticism if you don't like it.

Always remember: Zippers can be a man's worst enemy


	3. Meeting Up

Here we are again

Here we are again. I'm hoping you lovers of the sophisticated literature enjoy a good story, because you're not going to find it here. You're going to have to look elsewhere. Anyway, I'm very sorry to keep you waiting for the latest chapter. I've just been bogged down with finals, art projects, and basic self-doubt about my worth as an author. Now, I'm back with a new chapter, new ideas and a new editor, Gentleman Death. He'll help me make sure I don't make you want to gouge your eyes out after reading this.

"" is for quotes and statements

'' is for internal thoughts

Disclaimer: I own none of the Disney characters, or King Alex (he belongs to jedimickey and Dan Man). I write this purely for my benefit and for the readers who have taken pity on me.

And now here's something we hope you'll really like…

* * *

The six jumped in surprise upon hearing the voice call out to them. It was a voice that sounded very distinguished, but also very genial. The six turned in the direction of the voice's origin. It seemed to come from a very large armchair that stood near the roaring fire. Off to the side of the chair was a table covered with papers, along with six medium teacups and a single teapot.

"Now now, I know you're nervous, but there isn't any reason to be. Would anyone care for some tea?" the bodiless voice asked, hoping to sooth the anxious bunch.

Alice slowly raised her hand. After all that had transpired so far, she needed something to calm her down. Something a little bit more... familiar. As tea had been a large part of her life as far back as her childhood, she felt she might as well accept the generosity of this mysterious stranger.

"Ah, good show young lady. Do you take yours with sugar, cream, or milk?" the voice asked jovially.

Alice breathed slowly and responded by saying she'd take it straight, something to settle her frazzled nerves. She didn't need any sugar or any other substance to upset her. She would just go over the edge. However, she was sent over the edge anyway, when all of a sudden the cup and teapot seemed to rise of their own accord and the pot poured tea into the cup. Alice had a look on her face that seemed to suggest her eyes were about to bug out of her head. She then politely declined the tea.

"Oh well, I guess that means more for me." The voice said cheerily. Then the tea-filled cup flew over to the chair.

"I'm going to take mine with sugar." He said. At that moment, the whole group jumped as an object seemed to fly past them at near supersonic speed. What they saw before them only added to their sense of apprehension. What they saw was a floating cup of sugar, taking its spoon and pouring sugar into the shadow's tea. It kept pouring and pouring until it was shooed away. Then the sugar cup got nasty. It started banging on something, most likely the voice's hand, until a beam of green sparks flew out and the sugar cup was rendered motionless. All of a sudden, a shifting noise was heard. It came from the large chair. A figure arose in shadow before the fireplace, stretching its muscles while groaning something about "old age will be the death of me". As he stood, he pointed his long bony finger at a chandelier above them and then shot a red spark which immediately lit the candles, lighting the room for all to see. It was then their mysterious host was revealed to them. He was an old man, about 5'11", with a long pointy blue hat, the same color as his cloak. He had a long white beard and moustache, which hid pursed lips. He had eyes of purest blue, although they did seem to have a faded quality about them, which is why he had the glasses placed on the bridge of his pointed nose.

The figure looked at the group and raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Not exactly what I expected, but beggars can't be choosers, now can they?" he said with a sigh and a chuckle.

Jim raised his hand in response

"Um, what ARE we doing here and also, WHO are you?" he said with more than slight bit of irritation.

"Now now, my boy, you must have patience. All will be revealed in due time, but I believe it would be better if you and your companions were settled in and comfortable." He replied with a small smile.

Jim was turning redder by the second. He just wanted some answers, and this old man was giving him a lesson in social decorum! He had had enough. All of a sudden, he grabbed the old man by the collar and started to shake him, growing more violent by each passing second.

"Listen old man, I've just lost everyone I've ever known or loved to some balls of light, but I somehow manage to escape and I end up in the house of a geriatric sorcerer, who's probably waiting for our backs to turn so he can make us his slaves. I want answers NOW!" he shouted before finally releasing the old man.

From behind Jim, Milo stepped forward.

"Look, I know you're upset, but I'm sure he'll give us answers if we just calm down." He said, trying to douse the flames of anger.

"Oh who asked you, poindexter?" Jim snapped back.

It was at this point that Kida jumped to her feet and tried to attack Jim. She let out a feral growl as Milo held her back.

"How dare you say that to my husband, you little kraken biter. Do you think you are the only one who has suffered? I have been separated from my people at a time when they need me most. Many have been killed, also due to some strange orbs of energy, so don't ever think that you are the only one who has suffered." She said before releasing herself from Milo's grip.

Jim merely snorted and turned on his heels towards the door, rather taking his chances in the woods than stay here. Before he could even take two steps, Kida had jumped him and the two were on the ground wrestling, each one struggling to gain an edge over the other. There was biting and kicking galore, the biting coming from the Queen of Atlantis, and the kicking coming from the young orphan from Montressor. As the group watched the whole ordeal unfold, Taran and Milo decided to step in to cease the conflict. Milo came in behind Kida just as she was ducking to avoid a punch being thrown by Jim, which was not a good thing for the former boiler room operator.

WHAM! Right in the kisser. Taran fared no better, as Kida had clawed right across his eyes because Jim had moved out of the way in the TA-DA nick of time (1). Well, since Taran was injured, Eilonwy had to step in and at least get him out of the line of fire.

"Taran, Taran, are you all right?" she asked in a worried manner, but trying not to act too concerned, as this was the Assistant Pig-Keeper, and she was a princess after all.

Taran was writhing from the scratches. Who knew that scratching somebody could leave blood? Eilonwy didn't know what to do, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that the old man had brought her a bowl of water and towels to cleanse Taran's wounds. As she put the dampened cloth to his face, he flinched in agony. Eilonwy then put her hand his face to calm him, and he looked at her, into those big bright blue eyes (2), and he smiled. However, the two noticed that they were staring at each other and quickly turned away.

Kida, being indisposed at the moment, was not in the best position to help nurse her lover's wounds. Therefore, it fell on Alice to at least see if the King of Atlantis was still conscious.

"Sir, are you okay? Sir? SIR!" She shouted while shaking him. She was incredibly nervous, having never dealt with something like this. She began shaking him again when he began to stir. Milo jolted up, rubbing his throbbing jaw and howling in pain. He turned to Alice and thanked her for helping him. The old man then came over and summoned an ice pack to appear. He then had Milo apply it gently to his jaw. The old man then turned his attention to the two wrestling contenders on the floor.

"Oh blast it all; will those two ever cease this mindless display? Oh, I'm going to end this once and for all!" he indignantly stated as he rolled up his sleeves and walked over and stood before Kida and Jim. He raised the stick he had in his hand and held it above his head. With a great wave of his seemingly frail arms, he spoke his magic words.

"ALASHAZAM!" he roared.

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt shot out of the blue (leaving a big smoldering hole in the roof) and a great fog descended upon them. However, the two were only separated when they heard a great booming voice, a mixture between that of God and most hideous form of Satan. His form was that of a great demon from your worst nightmare.

"**ENOUGH!** **If you do not cease this at once, I will make sure that for the rest of your living days, you will be swallowed by a torrent of perpetual nightmare and pain! Do I make myself CLEAR!**" he bellowed.

Well, that certainly caught the attention of the two little scrappers, and they immediately halted. When they did, the great monster began to evaporate and then disappeared and the form of the old man returned. He then proceeded to dust himself off and looked at the orphaned space sailor and the warrior queen.

"Well now that that is over, perhaps I can finally answer your questions." He said as he motioned towards the circular table. The six of them, even the ones still nursing wounds, approached the table. As they sat, the old man stood and took a deep breath.

"Welcome, all of you. I am sorry that we couldn't meet under more… pleasant circumstances, but desperate times do indeed call for desperate measures." He said.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I think we would like to know who you are," Alice stated. The rest of the group nodded their heads.

"Oh yes of course, please forgive my manners. My name is Merlin." he stated proudly.

The eyes of Alice and Milo went wide.

"Not THE Merlin? The Merlin of King Arthur's court?" Milo asked with great anticipation.

The other four turned to them, blank looks on their faces.

"Who is this Merlin?" Kida asked her husband.

"Merlin just happens to be the greatest wizard who ever lived, except he was a mythical character." Milo said.

"Well, maybe where you come from, but here, I am as real as you. Anyway, shall I carry on with the reason for your being here?" Merlin replied sternly. The group immediately shut their mouths and paid attention to the mighty wizard. Merlin then continued.

"You see, you six were summoned here because you are needed to avert a crisis that has arisen. You see, you are on an alternate Earth, different from the ones you come from. You see, you each come from different universes. Milo and Kida inhabit one, Taran and Eilonwy another, Alice and Jim come from a third and fourth. You see, all of these universes used to be one, however, a cataclysmic event led to the creation of the multiple universes. The event that led to this was the death of the great wizard known as Yensid."

"Who's Yensid?" Milo asked.

"Yensid was the wizard who united the world he inhabited into a peaceful kingdom. However, he had a great rival who would eventually be his downfall. Her name is Maleficent and although she killed him, he managed to wound her and she slithered away, never to be seen again, or so we thought. She has returned, and she has the most devious plan. She has sent giant orbs of energy to each universe to capture the male and female epitome of good. Why she is doing this is even beyond my means to comprehend. All I know is that she is up to no good and must be stopped. That is where you six come in. Each of you was saved from the others fate by a strange occurrence. Would you please look at your hands?" he asked matter of factly.

They each looked at their hands and saw on their right hands the marks that had saved their lives.

"Do you know what those mean?" Merlin inquired with a knowing smile.

They all shook their heads.

"It means that you six are endowed with portions of the great wizard's power, perhaps even a piece of his very soul. You each have an ability that was once his." He said proudly. "With that in mind, it is up to you six to help save the multiverse."

"Wait a minute, if we've had these abilities all along, how come we've never been able to use them before." Jim inquired, still fuming a bit.

Merlin merely smiled and motioned them to follow him. He led them to a different room, an empty room except for six identical circles placed in a hexagonal shape. He placed each of them within a circle, and then he stepped off to the side.

"Now, repeat after me: Taure Disneyyo Empowumer. All together, at the same time."

The six immediately spoke the incantation. Then, a great ball of light appeared in the middle, when it shot out six separate beams, encasing each of them in an aura of spinning energy. They were soon levitated above the ground, completely consumed in their energy cocoons. The light given off was so great and bright that Merlin was blinded, but only for a moment.

'I just hope they're ready for what lies ahead' Merlin thought to himself.

It only lasted a few minutes before the effect died off. The group of six merely stood there in stone cold silence. Merlin then clapped his hands together.

"Well then, let's get to training, shall we?"

* * *

Well then, how did you enjoy this piece of schlock? Please, try not to flame me too harshly. Please give constructive criticism if you have a problem with the story. Anywho, the next few years are going to be good for Classic Disney fans. Many of their classic films have been released and are going to be released on Disney DVD.

Films already released (as of this year)

"Saludos Amigos" (2- Movie Collection w/ "The Three Caballeros")

"The Three Caballeros" (released with "Saludos Amigos")

"101 Dalmatians" (Platinum Edition)

"The Sword in the Stone" (45th Anniversary Edition)

Films to be released

"Sleeping Beauty" (Platinum Edition: October 7, 2008)

"Pinocchio" (Platinum Edition: March 3, 2009)

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" (Platinum Edition re-release: October, 2009)

"Fantasia" (Platinum Edition: March, 2010)

"Beauty and the Beast" (Platinum Edition re-release: October, 2010)

"Alice in Wonderland" (Platinum Edition: March, 2011)

"The Lion King" (Platinum edition re-release: October, 2011)

I'm looking forward to that, aren't you fellow Disney fans?

Well, until then, always remember: Everybody is crazy; it's just that some of us are smart enough to realize it.


End file.
